Dr. Proton
Dr. Proton is the antagonist of the original Duke Nukem and Duke Nukem: Critical Mass. He later returned in Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me. Doctor Proton is a scientist that specializes in robotics. Duke Nukem Once a respected genius, dictator and scientist, Dr. Proton (he changed his name from Blunderwitz early in his career) suffered a terrible radiation accident that altered his brain. He became a cybernetic maniac who decided to conquer Earth with a new world order. Dr. Proton took to the underworld and developed an army of advanced robots, called Techbots. In 1997 Doctor Proton and his army of Techbots took control of Earth's largest city. He communicates with Duke by way of TVs found periodically on different levels. Half his face is covered by a metal plate and he moves around on a flying chair that shoots lasers. Proton had a secret hideout hidden deep underground on Earth in the first episode. Proton has a base on the Moon (perhaps the Tiberius Station) which he escapes to when the first episode ends. When Duke catches him there, he escapes to the future with a time machine in the end of the second episode, but Duke follows him and seemingly kills him there in the third and final episode. Duke Nukem: Critical Mass Dr. Proton appears as the main antagonist of the NDS video game. There, he makes several alliances with Duke's enemies, including the Aliens and Mech Morphix in order to defeat Duke and take control over the planet. He uses both the forces of aliens, of his robots, and the mutants to overcome his nemesis. Proton pilots a flying machine in this game. In the ending, he is shown to be blown up from a rocket launcher, however, he managed to survive. Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me Dr. Proton returns in "The Doctor Who Cloned Me" as the main antagonist for the first half of the DLC. There, he is in control of Area 51 and has created an army of Android Duke Nukem Clones dubbed "Dukeinators". Dr Proton's plans were to create an army of Duke Nukem Cyborg clones in order to kill Duke Nukem, defeat the Alien Empress and then take over the world for himself. Dr. Proton has become much older due to the massive time line between his last appearance and has also become more Machine than Human as almost 80% of his body is that of a robot and has a spider-like robot body. Proton's upper torso is the only organic part of his entire body which include most of his abdomen, head and the bicep of his left arm, the rest of his human body is fused with robotic arms, hands, a headset with a cyborg eye patch (noticeably covering his left eye while in Duke Nukem a metal plate covered the right side of his face) and a device fused into his chest which is assumed to be his life support. Proton's Spider-like Robotic body is equipped with a mounted cannon placed behind Proton's torso, a powerful Laser built into the front of the machine and also has the ability to launch flaming Pipe Bombs. Trivia * Dr. Proton has a strong resemblance to Kanohttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Kano from the Mortal Kombat series, most notably his metalplate and cyborg eye which are remisnicent to Kano's. * A revived Dr. Proton was originally set to be the main antagonist of Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, but he was ultimately replaced with a very similar mad scientist, Mech Morphix to avoid possible continuity clashes with Duke Nukem Forever; like Proton, Morphix is a cyborg, going as far as sharing the metal plate on the right side of his face, but where Dr. Proton specialized in robotics, Morphix specialized in genetic engineering. It is very telling that several of the enemies in Manhattan Project are cybernetically enhanced or robotic in nature, which would make more sense if a technical expert like Proton was the villain. * Dr. Proton was planned to return in the Duke Nukem Forever (Side-Scroller). Proton returned to unhatch a plan involving setting off explosives along the San Andreas Fault to separate California from the US mainland, and renaming it Proton Island. Proton would have been the final boss of the game. Dr. Proton's return was also planned at one point for Duke Nukem Forever, though some screenshots show buildings with the word Proton on them. A picture of Proton from the first Duke Nukem game can be seen in the museum near the beginning of the game. * The storyline in the Duke Nukem Trilogy series were to feature Dr. Proton as a major antagonist once again. In a psp beta trailer for cancelled PSP version of Duke Nukem: Critical Mass, a half cybernetic man can be seen piloting a robot but the metal plate on his face is on the left as opposed to the right side so it's not known if this is meant to be Dr. Proton or a different character with a similar appearance. * After a confrontation and battle with Duke Nukem, Dr Proton was seemingly killed once and for all when Duke ripped Proton's head from his cyborg shoulders, although his death is uncertain as Proton's head can not be found on the battlefield floor, suggesting that his head may have disappeared into one of the floor holes that the Bomb Balls appeared from, hinting that Proton may return. * George Broussard did the voice acting for the Revived Dr. Proton in the Duke Nukem forever DLC. Quotes Episode 1: Shrapnel City Beginning "So you're the pitiful hero they sent to stop me. I, Dr. Proton, will soon rule the world!" During Gameplay "Surprise Duke, I'll be tracking your every move with my security camera system!" "I see you're still trying Duke. Never mind, my robot drones will soon be the end of you!" "Hmmm... I see you've survived my maze of madness. I might have underestimated you." "Duke, in spite of your persistance, my plan to rule Earth will not be stopped. Ah, ha, ha!" "Why bother Duke? Not even Commander Keen could survive the perils of my Mercury Mines!" "I hate heroes! Your luck is about to run out. Perhaps now would be a good time to flee, Duke!" "Duke, join me now and live, or continue this foolishness and I'll squash you myself!" "I'm coming down to crush you, Duke. It's just you and me now." Ending "You may have defeated me on Earth, but on the moon I can make plans for my ultimate attack!" "Once my forces are together, I'll be back to rule Earth." Episode 2: Mission Moonbase Beginning "So Duke, you managed to find my secret moonbase. My techbots will soon be the end of you." During Gameplay "Ah ha, Duke. I see even with your stunted abilities you managed to find my moonbase." "Duke, you used to make me laugh--but now you're beginning to upset me. You will not last long!" "Confused Duke? Your perilously low intellect will accelerate your demise in my maze!" Ending "Duke, your lucky ways annoy me. I see now how to best to be rid of your pesky presence." "But escaping to Earth's future will! Then my techbot army can build and return victorious!" Episode 3: Trapped in the Future! Beginning "Now that I've warped to Earth's future, Duke the Fluke cannot stop me." During Gameplay "Duke, you've tracked me to the moon and into Earth's future. Don't you ever take a break?" "Duke, I see you where-ever you go. And I have devised many traps that will end you mission." "I am warning you, Duke. It is about time I show you the awesome power of Dr. Proton!" "So Duke, did you enjoy my killer rabbitoids? Nothing will out last them...Ah, ha, ha...!" Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Duke Nukem I Category:Duke Nukem Forever DLC Category:Duke Nukem Forever bosses